


my story begins with you

by heelbex



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelbex/pseuds/heelbex
Summary: finn and becky throughout the years, for delfi





	1. Chapter 1

_**i.** _

there's a dusty pink that colors the apples of her cheeks, reddening the longer she stares. hazel eyes shifting from sweat covered shoulders to the stark whiteness of her shoes. her brother's snicker just by her ear, her elbow against his side in warning. he only side steps her, giving her another chuckle for her troubles. it's not her fault really, the blush that creeps up on her cheeks. she blames her teenage hormones. or maybe him, because really, who has the right to look so adorable and handsome at the same time?

her heart pounds against her ribcage as he finally spots them, taking a quick break from what he's doing to make his way towards them. becky wills her heart to slow down, for the blush to lessen on her cheeks. she's supposed to be seventeen, or act like it, she's supposed to be above little at first glance crushes. she reminds herself of this as he stops in front of them. a beaming smile on his lips, blue eyes far too bright. so bright becky has to look away as he introduces himself to her brother. her introductions comes next and she responds with " rebecca, " when he asks for her name, placing her hand in his. rebecca is seventeen, rebecca wants to be a star. rebecca doesn't have crushes on someone she only just met. 

hands shove inside her pockets as she follows behind him and her brother, smiling when she's introduced to the various boys standing about. hazel eyes locked straight ahead, only drifting towards the small blue mats on occasion and now her heart is beating for a completely different reason. excitement running through her veins. she knows she won't actually do anything that day, but still, she pictures herself learning anything she can. a " becky, can i call ya becky ? " breaks her out of her thoughts and eyes snap up to meet blue ones. one shoulder lifts in a shrug she hopes looks cooler than it feels and she gives him a small nod. " so what do ya t'ink ? ya comin' back or 'ave these knucklehead scared ya off ? " he asks, the smile that makes her heart flip in her chest directed her way. " ya couldn't keep me away. " she promises, a smile much like his on her own lips. hazel eyes bright, dancing in the low lighting the building offers. he gives her a nod and smile and she returns it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm just gonna stick to their wwe names bc i'm lazy? devitt when we get to his bullet club days. but otherwise becky and finn, k thanks.

_**ii.** _

she's _terrible_.

awful, no good at wrestling at all.

finn tries to tell her differently, but she knows better. her movements are slow and awkward. everything coming to her a second, maybe **many** seconds, after everyone else in class has it down. finn, sweet sweet finn, gives her endless compliments. tries to bring her up every time a frown mars her features. small hands wrapping around his wrist as she stands behind him. there's a blush on her cheeks, words almost said against his shoulder." 's okay to admit i suck y'know. " a shrug on her shoulders as she tries another one of the holds he's trying to teach her. she can feel his sigh against her front, lips mouthing what she knows he's going to say. his " ya don't suck, bex. " doesn't disappoint her, hands on hers as he shifts easily out of the hold she'd had him in. an easy grin on his lips that she can't help but match. 

he stays behind with her again, trying to brush it off as nothing more than helping out a student. but becky hears the whispers of her clearly being the favorite. they cause a line to form between her brows and she almost declines his help. she doesn't of course. she's helpless and he's willing to help her. 

it takes hours and hours to finally perfect the most basics of moves. her will to learn overshadowing her lack of athleticism. he's patient with her, explaining everything in detail and answering every one of her questions. 

it takes five full months of training because she finally makes her debut. it feels like the longest time, becky thinks. but it's all worth it. a grin on her lips as she runs down the small runway to join her brother in the ring. hazel eyes seeking blue ones in the crowd. a beaming smile sent his way. a thank you for always believing in her. 

she's not terrible. she's _good_. 

very very good at wrestling. and it feels like coming home.


End file.
